


Playmate

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: "Nice and easy, okay?" Green whispers softly, "You're doing such a good job for me, Red."
Relationships: Green Link/Red Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Playmate

" Nice and easy, okay?" Green whispers softly, "You're doing such a good job for me, Red."

The body below him whines, arching his back as he stretches him out. He'll be ready any moment now for Green to take him, like he's been thinking all day. Even with his hands tied back, blind folded, the other presses back with whatever control he has to Green's touches.

Such weak, simple things for Green to crave. Things he knows the body under him is ready and willing for. 

"That's a good boy, keep your legs spread. I don't want you to be too sore." Green moves himself up, into the space right between the other's legs. One of his hands pets the lower abdomen, frowning at how the scars feel all wrong. He closes his eyes and imagines the perfect skin that should be here, and traces a longer scar up the others side. 

It was all wrong, it didn't fit together like a puzzle piece, but Green was in the business of making things work. His hands find the spot where the others thighs make perfect little dip for his hands.

"Your handlebars." Red had joked one night. 

Green was slow as he pressed himself in, one hand going to cover the others mouth when he started to moan. He bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet, wanting to be able to hear if Blue was approching. He didn't need to see this. 

"Fuck," he was breathless, "Fuck, Red. I'm gonna move, okay? Be good for me." 

A whine annoyed him, all too low and needy. He pulled back a bit, pressing kisses to the others neck, "It's okay Red, you feel so good." 

He pressed his face into the crook of his neck, huffing as he pulled out a bit to push back in. The scent was a little off, too earthy, not sweet enough. Green pressed his forehead there instead, focused on the feeling of the body around him. Praise tumbled out of his mouth as he continued to fuck into the slim body. Green's hands tried to find purchase without feeling wrong, wrong, wrong. 

Thighs shook against his and he smiled, "I know, good boy Red. I'm so close, okay? Fuck, Red, Red. I love you so fu-cking much." 

He bit down against the shoulder under him, pressing himself flush. He pulled out, smiling at where he'd marked the other. Green frowned at the gross feeling in the back of his throat as he said a near silent apology. He moved off, laying next him, to soak up the body heat. He didn't bother with much else, one hand going up to untie his hands so he could do the rest himself. 

"Green," he said sadly, "Green look at me." 

He didn't want to, green eyes pressing shut tighter. 

"It's okay, look at me." 

Hands wiped away the tears coating his cheeks, he didn't even realize he'd been crying. He decided he owed the decency to look the other in his eyes as he was chewed out. 

Purple eyes met his own, "Green this has to stop." Vio pet his hair back, "Red's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> Red's gone.


End file.
